Known inkjet printers, as depicted in FIG. 1, typically include a printer body 20 and an ink container 10 that is fixed to a side surface of the printer body 20. The ink container 10 includes a frame portion 12 and a cover 11 pivotable between a closed position (as shown in FIG. 1) and an opened position (as shown in FIG. 2) with respect to the frame portion 12. The ink container 10, as depicted in FIG. 3, includes an ink containing portion 16, on which a refill port 15 through which ink is poured into the ink containing portion 16 is formed. The refill port 15 is provided with a sealing member 30, and before pouring ink, the user may remove the sealing member 30 to make an access to the refill port 15 and may place it on a placing portion 40.
The conventional placing portion, as depicted in FIGS. 4A and 4B, includes a recess portion 42 and a projecting portion 41 which protrudes upward in a central portion of the recess portion 42. The conventional sealing member, as depicted in FIGS. 5A and 5B, includes a sealing portion 34. The projecting portion 41 is configured to be inserted into a hole 34a of the sealing portion 34 to position the sealing member 30.
When pouring ink into the ink containing portion 16, the ink is easily adhered to the refill port 15. As a result, the sealing member 30 and the placing portion 40 may be also contaminated with the ink adhered to the refill port 15.